User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 17 - A Tale of Two Legends
Previously on Gang Wikifare Bob: And so sound the drums of war...today we fight for ourselves and for the entire human race...tonight I shall sit on Scraw's throne and leave the magician dead at my feet...EVERYONE MUST DIE! - Eyes: This is for Phil *Eyes shoots Mini in the head* Eyes: Good riddance - *GG pulls his gun out and shoots DWAS twice before pulling a small coin out of DWAS' back pocket* GG: Hehe Jason told me he gave you his to keep...part 2 of my plan is complete...now I just need to track the others down - GG: Hell will break loose then! *He walks over to Xim's canvas tent and puts his lighter next to it, smiling as it catches fire* GG: And it will burn you both! - Llama: Guys...I'm getting attacked by a gi- *Fire drives her knife through Llama's stomach* Llama: rl - Flare: BTTF?!?!? You're siding with them?!?!? BTTF: They saved me, Whale and Hippie. Now, I order you to stand down! Flare: No...as your second in command I deem you unfit as leader...I'm sorry Gordon, but this is over - Scraw: Behold... *Scraw throws the door open and blinding light pours out* Scraw: The chained god! The Show *Tov is looking down over Jack's corpse* Tov: He had to die... Nail: They are enemies Tov... Fire: True courage is knowing when to spare a life Tov: Fire...get out of here now...go find Chespin and Alpha Fire: ....Yes sir *Fire leaves* Tov: Weavile...did you find anything of interest Weavile: Indeed I did sir...check out one of their patients *Weavile holds up a folder with the name Evol on it* Weavile: Looks like him and Tiger have been here before...they must be spies for Scraw Nail: Then they probably killed Phil and Randy Weavile: Exactly! Bob suspected Evol Tov: That's interesting...if he suspected Evol of being the killer then why did he take him with him on the sneak offensive? Nail: That is strange Weavile: Look at Evol's last check in date... Nail: Today! Tov: To find him...wake him if you can, I think me and Evol need to talk Nail: Yes sir - *Mind and Basalt are carrying Many up the hill* Mind: Wish we were fighting Basalt: We have to get civilians out of danger, Bob doesn't want all Scraw's men killed Mind: We have to remember we are officers of the law...Bob is a criminal Basalt: There's no law in these lands, Mind, except the law of survival Mind: I guess...but I just feel that we are pawns in a war that doesn't involve us Basalt: Wach said we were saved because something bad was about to happen and we would play a part Mind: Maybe he means this? Basalt: I don't know... Mind: He also rescued Four, look what happened to him Basalt: True...I guess being involved doesn't guarantee survival Man 1: Hehe all too true *Stoff steps into the scene* Stoff: We are back bitches *Dex, Zander and Tesla step in behind him* Tesla: And we'd like the traitor please Basalt: What right do you have to take him Stoff: I think you'll find we have the only right Dex: Smooth line sir Stoff: Why thank you...now at attention! Dex: Sorry sir Tesla: Anyways...we will be taking Many, if you don't mind Basalt: Actually I do *Basalt stands in front of Mind and many* Basalt:Mind! Run! Stoff: Kill him! *Dex and Zander both open fire on Basalt as Mimd runs off into the hills* Stoff: Shit! Zander, Dex, get after them! Tesla: We need to get to the citadel Stoff Stoff: I've called in MaNCHA to give us a lift Tesla: Excellent - *scene opens with Kaze and a number of soldiers stood around him in the barracks* Kaze: I can't lose any more men...we need to fall back... Bantha: We have to fight! Kaze: We don't have the resources and reinforcements aren't coming Eyes: If we retreat now all those who died will have fallen in vain Jag: Im not letting Pred die for nothing like that Man 1: Face it Kaze, we are stuck fighting Kaze: Z...this is a battle we are destined to lose Z: Then we lose honourably...everyone must die Bantha: Exactly! Jag: We have to fight! Eyes: Let's go, find Bob and Baron Kaze: Truth...send a message through to Piet, Intru and Mat...tell them we need reinforcements Truth: Yes sir Kaze: Z, you stay here with him. The rest of us fight Bantha: Push on! - *Scraw is sat on his throne, a number of men kneel before him* Sceptile: we have lost contact with the medical system, sire Scraw: That's not good...what news do you bring, Owl Owl: Stoff and Tesla arrived a few minutes ago, sir Scraw: about time, what of Zander and Dex? Owl: They are trailing two of the enemy sir Scraw: Ahhh...how is Tkid doing in his mission? Man 1: He has recovered the girl sir...he is on his way... Scraw: Best news I've heard all day! Good job, Bandicoot! Bandicoot: Thank you sir CE: With all due respect sir...we are still losing the battle...BTTF reports that we lost the barracks and the walls...plus with the medical centre down... Scraw: I am putting a plan into action that goes beyond me...you may all stand *The kneeling men all stand up* Scraw: My trusted lieutenants...I will miss all of you when this is over... Bandicoot: What do you mean mi- *Bandicoot is cut off by Scraw shooting him in the head* Scraw: You all know far too much to be allowed to live - *The scene now shows Baron, Bob and Gabriel running up a corridor, a gunshot is heard from inside the citadel* Baron: Shit! Bob: The fighting can't have gotten this far...Scraw must be using Operation Ministry Baron: What's that? Bob: You will see... Gabriel: Get down! *The three men duck as a bullet flies over their heads* Gabriel: Shit! Bob: Find cover! *Baron and Bob jump behind an overturned desk, Gabriel tries to follow them when another gunshot hits him in the chest* Bob: NO! Baron: Shit.... Man 1: Hehe looks like I hit one Man 2: Good job TFM, Liz, go check the body Liz: Yes sir! Man 2: Baron and Bob must be around here somewhere... Baron: He knows our names! Bob: *On walkie talkie* Wunder, we need backup, come in Wunder...Wunder? Baron: What's going on? Bob: He isn't answering....Scraw must have got him... Baron: Holy shit Bob...I'm sorry... Bob: Mourn later...survive now *Bob stands up* Bob: TFM, Liz and....Zombie! Long time no see TFM: Bob! ???: Take one more step and I will finish you, Bob Bob: You don't frighten me Zombie Zombie: Then perhaps my pets might! *TFM and another jump forward, Bob calmly shoots TFM in the stomach and watches him crumple* Bob: Not really Pet: hmmmm Bob: He looks pretty scared, just like you the night I spared your life, Zombie Zombie: You dare bring that up here! In my citadel! Bob: Yours? Ha, Scraw would rather I had it than give it to you, he sees you for what you are, Zombie, a snivelling worm Zombie: You're wrong! Bob: Then why aren't you at the meeting? that's right I know about it. I know everything that goes on in this place. Zombie: Enough talking! You are a traitor and traitors DIE! *Zombie steps forward and Bob shoots the second pet* Bob: One more step and I kill the girl Zombie: You monster Bob: Put your weapons down or I'll kill you both *Zombie and Liz put their guns down* Bob: Baron, tie them up, we take these two prisoner Baron: Yes sir *Baron runs forward and ties the two up* Bob: See you around, Zombie, I'll pick you up when Scraw is dead - *The scene changes to show Scraw stood over the bodies of Bandicoot, Owl and Sceptile* CE: My lord... Scraw: You survive, CE, you know nothing of my plans... CE: Yes my lord Scraw: Take GorrilaZ and Gamer...prepare the escape route for my men CE: My lord...you must come with me... Scraw: If I die it will be as Lord of this Citadel, CE, not as some tramp on the street CE: Very well... - *Tov, Weavile, Nail and CW are gathered around Pixel in the med centre* Pixel: From here I can get a decent go at attacking their life support systems...but I really need to get to the throne room Tov: Can you disable the defensive weaponry? Pixel: Not from here, I'd need to be at the gate. CW: It's a refined art. Tov, why don't you take Nail and go help recover Fire, Alpha and Chespin Tov: I suppose, come on Nail *Tov and Nail traipse out* Pixel: You're our protection Weavile - *The scene shows Tkid walking Nikki up a mountain pass* Nikki: Thank you for getting me out of there alive Tkid: Anything for a pretty girl like you Nikki: You're too kind Trent *Pulls him to a stop* Nikki: I owe you *Moves to kiss him* Tkid: Erm... Nikki: You want me? Tkid: Yes...I... Nikki: My boyfriends behind us...we are safe now... *A gun goes off and Nikki grabs her chest, a second follows and Tkid falls to the floor in pain* GG: Hehe, I wouldn't be so sure *GG steps out and approaches Nikki* GG: There's more than one danger hunting you Tkid: No...please... GG: Goodbye *GG shoots Nikki calmly* Tkid: You bastard! GG: Highway robbery, my friend, she had something I really needed *GG leans down and takes the coin from her pocket* GG: 3 down...4 to go - *The scene changes to Pixelette, TK and the other man in the cell* Pixelette: What's happening? TK: I don't know my lady...it sounds like gunshots Man 1: We are here to protect you, my lady Pixelette: And I know you will Emokkon TK: We won't let any harm come to you *A man rushes down the stairs* Man 2: get down! *An explosion goes off above them* Man 2: Shit TK: What is going on? Man 2: None of your business *the man fires some bullets up the stairs but stumbles back as if he's been shot. Three more men run down* Eyes: Bantha, take him back to Truth and Z, me and Jag will get the prisoners out of here Bantha: Yes sir! *Bantha picks up the wounded enemy and carries him out* TK: I repeat, what is going on? Eyes: An attack, I come from Bobdave- Pixelette: Bobdave? Then what of my brother? Pixel? Eyes: He is in the city, Lady Pixelette. We have heard all about you Pixelette: Well let us hope those stories continue Jag: The lock is down *Jag opens the door* TK: Alright bitches. It's on. Eyes: Let's go for the final push to the throne room *Eyes pulls the group up the stairs* Eyes: Shit Pixelette: What's happening? *An orange light fills the sky, screams can be heard all around* Eyes: We need to escape the compound, quickly, stay in the shadows *Eyes leads them around the shadows of the compounds buildings suddenly Emokkon stumbles* Emokkon: Arghhhhhhhh Pixelette: What's happening? Emokkon! No! *Emokkon evaporates* Eyes: Bob must be at the throne room - *Scraw stands in front of his throne, opposite Bob, both bathed in the Orange light* Bob: Whatever happens now....this is the end of it....the final showdown! Scraw: You can't hope to defeat me, Bob. Not when I have the power of Peter, God of Light on my side! Bob: Everyone must die, Scraw. Even you. Scraw: Never! *Scraw charges at Bob and they clash, the camera blinded by light* *END OF SEASON 2* Category:Blog posts